


Destruction of Government Property

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Marines, a bit fluff, but it's fine, derek is government property, marine!Derek, stiles gets in trouble, stiles gives his marine a hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives his soon-to-be-husband a goodbye-hickey before Derek is leaving for three weeks and ends up being accused of destruction of government property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction of Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA THE RANKS OF US MARINES HAHAH I GOOGLED SOME BUT I DIDNT UNDERSTAND SHIT SO I JUST GUESSED SOME IM SORRY IF I FUCKED IT UP JUST SMILE AND ACCEPT IT yeah ok idk if general is the highest thing or if major even exists i just idk man  
> ( BASED ON: narutowiener.tumblr.com/post/104131197473/ahahahahhaa-my-friend-got-in-trouble-for )

 

 

Stiles life was just hilariously stupid sometimes.

And often, he didn’t even meant for it to be.

It was October, and his soon to be husband (FOUR MORE MONTHS!!) Derek Hale was going off for three weeks since he was a marine, and apparently they thought it was okay to just snatch him from Stiles like that.

Well, he was used to it, since they’ve together for twelve years and Derek proposed to him about two weeks ago, but they both knew this was a busy season, so four more months didn’t sound too long to wait, not when the price Stiles was getting was Mr. Hotpants x2000. But despite that, it didn’t make it easier to leave him and it didn’t stop Stiles from trying to make him stay.

“Der _eeek_ ”, he groaned loudly, clutching on his jacket, “don’t leave me.”

“Shut up”, Derek rolled his eyes, and made a simple try to get Stiles to let go of his arm, which he didn’t.

“I’ll be all alone”, Stiles said, huffing sadly, “I might cry myself to sleep. You want that?”

“You were fine for six months before”, he pointed out and Stiles let out an offended sound, way too high for his extreme manliness.

“Excuse _me_ , I was not doing fine! I almost died!”

“You did not almost die”, Derek pointed out with one eyebrow raised.

“I did!” Stiles argued, “I so very much did, you don’t even know-“

 “Ugh, will you stop? This isn’t any easier for me.”

Stiles smirked at him, pulling him down by the tie he was wearing, pressing their lips together. Derek sighed deeply against his lips, but moved both his hands up to cup Stiles’ face with light fingers.

Stiles hummed quietly kissing the corner of his mouth before nipping softly at his earlobe, earning a gasp from Derek. He smirked, knowing exactly what Derek liked, and let his lips travel down his neck. Derek tilted his head back, giving Stiles more space.

The hickey he left on the right side of his neck would be something Stiles would never (ever, ever, ever) forget. Like, never ever.

“I need to go”, Derek sighed, glancing over to the window, where they could see the black car his marine friend was driving parked outside the house, honking repeatedly.

“Three weeks”, Stiles said and shrugged, “I guess I’ll die slowly. You owe me so much for this, doucheface.”

“Doucheface?” Derek snorted, but he was smirking, running his fingers through his thick hair as he grabbed his bag, hovering it up over his shoulder with a gruff.

“You’re being the biggest doucheface right now”, Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted angrily at him.

“What’s that even supposed to mean?”

But Stiles didn’t have the time to give him an answer, because Derek was opening the door, waving at his friend back in the car.

“I need to go.”

Stiles nodded, holding out his arms, and Derek rolled his eyes like Stiles was being the most stupid human being, but Stiles knew he didn’t want to leave either, and he knew that Derek could never say no to a hug.

His breath was warm into the curve of Stiles’ neck and he breathed in deeply, taking in his scent.

“I love you”, Stiles mumbled into his neck and Derek just huffed, running his fingers softly through his hair.

“I know”, he said, “I love you too, Stiles.”

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to his cheek, his nose, and then lastly his lips. It was short, but Stiles made sure to linger.

“Call me every night”, Stiles said, “send me letters, skype with me, pretend to be sick so you can talk to me for the whole-“

“Stiles”, Derek sighed, but he was smiling like an idiot, “I will. I love you, I’ll see you in three weeks.”

“Yeah”, he mumbled, his eyes watery like every other damn time. He was way too emotional for this. “Fuck, I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be killed if I don’t go now so… good bye.”

“Don’t say that”, Stiles whined, grasping onto his jacket, pressing short kisses all over his face and Derek just closed his eyes and let him. “It’s depressing. I’ll see you soon, Der-bear.”

With another roll of his eyes – yeah, Derek was basically King of rolling eyes – he nodded, and backed out of Stiles grip, turning around to walk away, but not without looking over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you.”

“I’ll cry for you every night.”

Derek smiled shortly, “me too.”

And with that he left and Stiles felt like he was dying already. Yes, they did have the hottest goodbye sex ever last night and the best goodbye dinner and everything about yesterday was basically perfect but it didn't really matter now because Stiles would still miss driving Derek over his edge.

But that wasn’t the end. It was five hours later, five hours of calling Scott, convincing him to come over to play some videogames which he agreed to if Stiles fixed pizza. So they sat there, playing Mario and eating pizza, dripping the sauce all over the controls, but both of them were too busy trying to win, so they didn’t really give a crap.

Then Stiles phone was ringing.

“Not fair!” Stiles shouted, as he desperately tried not to die as he reached out with one hand to grab his phone, trying to stay alive with the other one.

Scott was smirking at him. “Totally fair.”

Stiles glared at him angrily, before pressing the phone against his air and hitting the _answer_ button.

“Yep, if it’s not life or death I’ll call back. Maybe even if it is life or death. Depends on who’s dying, but I’m really, really busy right- fuck! Cheating, Scott! – so you might wanna call back later or wait for me to-“

“Is this Stiles Stilinski?” He pronounced Stiles’ last name with a funny accent.

“No this is Patrick”, Stiles grinned at his own joke and Scott threw him a glare that definitely said _im so done with all your shit_.

“This is General Carter from the US Marines, currently outside the coast of San Francisco.”

Stiles dropped his controller, and Scott paused the game in the exact same second and turned around to stare at Stiles’ soft expression exchange into complete shock in the matter of seconds.

“I- what- no, no, no, don’t you dare- it’s not about Derek. If you say something happened to Derek I will find you and-“

“Are you threatening me?” came a short, sharp question and Stiles brain didn't even seem to care if he was threatening the head of the Marines in the area.

“Tell me he’s alright, jesus christ, just tell me-“

“Major Derek Hale is alive and well”, the general said, in the same short tone as before and Stiles felt the air leave his lungs faster than he’d ever experienced before, and the beginning of a panic attack slowly faded away.

“Derek’s alive?” he asked, he had to be sure.

“Major Hale is alive”, General Carter confirmed, “but-“

“Is he hurt? Has something happened?”

“He’s not hurt, but I am calling in a serious matter, Mr. Stilinski.”

Next to him, Scott signalled to put on speaker, and so Stiles did, placing the phone in front of them both, eyes fixed on the screen. They were both silent, so general Carter took that an allowence to continue.

“We have reasons to believe you’ve harmed government property, Mr. Stilinski.”

Silence for a few seconds, then Stiles snorted. “What? What do you mean? Hurted how? What _reasons_?”

“While Mr. Hale was wearing his uniform, a mark was visible on his neck, and we have our reasons to believe you caused it.”

Scott tilted his head to stare at Stiles for a few moment, before bursting into laugh next to him, loud and clear, and Stiles just stared disbelievingly at the screen where the number was staring right back at him.

“You mean the hickey”, he said toneless, “you’re talking about the hickey I gave my soon-to-be-husband…”

“Mr. Stilinski, we really hope you see how serious this is, you’re being accused for destruction of government property.”

"I'm accused for harming government property because I gave Derek a hickey." He had to say it out loud to even understand it himself, and even then, it still seemed too stupid for Stiles; and too stupid for Stiles was really,  _really_ stupid.

Scott was laughing even louder, tears forming in his eyes, and Stiles just stared down at the screen, before a smirk cracked up on his lips.

“You’re actually serious”, he said when the General didn't answer, huffing out a laugh, “oh my god, you’re serious! Does Derek know about this? This is hilarious!”

General Carter sighed at the other end. “Mr. Hale will be informed, and this is not something to treat as _hilarious_. Harm of government property is really serious, I really hope you understand this, Mr. Stilinski.”

“You’re telling me not to give my boyfriend a hickey?”

Another sigh. “Not… not so it’s visible while he’s in uniform. You can get in really serious trouble.”

“You got experience with it, General?” Stiles laughed at him.

“It’s completely out of this discussion” Carter said quickly and Stiles laughed louder, “I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Don’t repeat this, do you understand? I’m sure Major Hale can cover for you this time, but if this happens again, you can get in serious trouble with the law. Understood?”

“Loud and clear, sir!”

“Good. I hope I don’t have to call you for this matter again.”

“Yes, sir, yes. Tell Derek I love him.”

The general gave him a third sigh. “Have a great night, Mr. Stilinski, and you might get another call from the government asking about this, but redirect them to me.”

“Will do.”

“Stay out of trouble now.”

And with that, the call ended abruptly, and Stiles glanced over at Scott, who was grinning back at him.

That night, just before he went to sleep, he sent away a quick text to Derek.

_heya miss you, ill try my best to not harm government property again, but I give no promises. love u goodnight der_

He woke up to three new messages.

_you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met_

_this could have gotten you in to lot of touble, stiles, you’re an idiot_

And the third one read

_still love you. miss you 2 xox_

**Author's Note:**

> ye idk i just wanted to write this and thanks for the prompt! ily  
> based on this post: http://narutowiener.tumblr.com/post/104131197473/ahahahahhaa-my-friend-got-in-trouble-for  
> and my tumblr is @catoledid if anyone wants to send me a prompt ^-^


End file.
